


Recurring Nightmare (SFW Kancolle x Gojira crossover fanfic)

by MamaRaikou



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Old memories haunt the souls of the Kanmusu, as memories and experiences of the ships whom they represent are shared with them... But not of war. Of something greater, of something ancient, primal... divine... Parents tell they're children monsters aren't real...That is a lie.
Kudos: 1





	Recurring Nightmare (SFW Kancolle x Gojira crossover fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OOOOOOLD sfw fic I wrote way back in 2014 not too long after the 2014 Gojira film came out. This story is a weird mix of Gojira lore and movies, combining the events of 2014's movie with the original 1954 one, and its sequel form '56. Excuse the weird layout of dialogue, and the goofy onomatopoeia for 2014 Gojira's roar. I tried to stray from the usual "Skreeonk". You can find an example of that roar at the following link. I present this all to you in its original forme without any edits at all, because it's a bit of writing history for me. Hope you enjoy! ♥
> 
> Roar link: https://youtu.be/ihd_uzrX2Bw?t=28
> 
> 長門: Nagato  
> 陸奥: Mutsu  
> 愛宕: Atago  
> 高雄: Takao  
> 北上: Kitakami  
> 武蔵: Musashi  
> ST: Saratoga  
> PE: Prinz Eugen  
> GZ: Graf Zeppelin

“TEN…

NINE…

EIGHT…

SEVEN…

SIX...

FIVE…”

“Masks on! Prepare for drop!”

“Two! One!”

  1. Bikini Atoll. First, a bright flash lit the sky and seas, blinding out even the heavens and gods themselves. Second, an ear-shattering explosion that echoed for miles. Tens of Hundreds watched as, finally, a shockwave of water, thatch, sand, and other debris kicked up from the nearby islands engulfed the area for miles. Warship upon warship was swallowed by the devastation. The waves were thrown into chaos as men from all ships were screaming and calling for everyone to brace themselves. As the waves passed and the debris lingered in the air, everything fell silent just as quickly as it had deafened those who watched… but that silence wouldn’t last long.



From the tower of the signature IJN battleship, Nagato, members would see a vast shadow slowly stand tall in the fine mist. Mouths agape and eyes gone wide, the combined forces of Japan and America witnessed the rising of an omen that would soon announce itself to the world…

**_“HIIYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHNN!”_ **

\---------------------------

“Nagato?... NAGATO!” // “Eh!? … A-Admiral… My apologies, I…” // “Is everything okay, Nagato? It’s not like you to space out, especially during briefing. What’s wrong?” // “I… I have not gotten much sleep as of late… Please, don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Do go on.”

Nagato, a veteran Kanmusu and flagship to Vice-Admiral Shirogane’s fleet, listened intently, though her full attention was not entirely present. The two fleets present had been geared up for recon and invasion of enemy territory. Vice Admiral Shirogane continued with her briefing.

“Okay, let me wrap this up with a quick rundown of everything stated thus far. The primary fleet will be escorted by the second to the Bikini Atoll area. We have visual confirmation of enemy presence in that location, thanks to Saratoga here, but somehow we lost contact with our eyes out there around 2100 hours yesterday evening. Since then, all attempts to regain visuals on that location have failed and I have decided, with the agreed consent of Admiral Ikutsuki, you all are going to reclaim our ownership of those isles. Any questions?”

The room was silent.

“Alright then. You girls are gonna do fine. Good hunting. DISMISSED!” // “UNDERSTOOD!”

Nagato’s equipment was heavy, it had been a while since her last deployment. Mutsu watched nervously, concerned for her elder sister as she had noticed Nagato’s lack of sleep and overall demeanor for the past week now. 

“Nee-sama? Are you really okay to go out there?” // “Mh? Yes, of course. I’m just fine, Mutsu, really.” // “... Your nightmares, though…” // “Mutsu. Please. I’m fine, I promise. Besides, this is abyssal activity. I don’t think my nightmares are anything more than bad sushi.” // “... But what about--” 

Speakers sounded off in the hangers. 

“FLEET DIVINE DRAGON, SOUND OFF!” // “Don’t worry, Mutsu, we’ll be okay.”

“BATTLESHIP NAGATO!”

“... BATTLESHIP MUTSU…!”

“HEAVY CRUISER TAKAO!”

“HEAVY CRUISER ATAGO~!”   
“AIRCRAFT CARRIER SARATOGA!”   
“AIRCRAFT CARRIER GRAF ZEPPELIN!”

“FLEET DRAGON’S EYE! SOUND OFF!”

“HEAVY CRUISER PRINZ EUGEN!”

“LIGHT CRUISER SAKAWA!”

“TORPEDO CRUISER KITAKAMI!”

“DESTROYER YUKIKAZE!”   
“DESTROYER SHIMAKAZE!”

A set of red lights came on, accompanied by a buzzer. The Vice Admiral’s voice came through again.

“ALRIGHT LADIES, LET’S DO THIS!”

The red lights turned yellow, a second buzzer sounded twice. The Kanmusu fleets took their positions and readied for launch. The lights became green, and the buzzer sounded a third time, on a higher tone this time. With a jolt, the massive hangar doors opened and the salty sea air rushed in and the two fleets quickly took off. Gathering up in an all out offensive formation, the fleets took off at max speed for the specified isles.

\--------------------

  
  


Five hours had passed, and a slight storm had picked up. Light rain and moderate clouds lowered visibility a little, but that didn’t matter much as their was still plenty of daylight to go around. Graf and Saratoga’s first wave of planes’ last contact was four hours ago, and that had them worried. SONAR and RADAR were silent, which was odd by this point. With how close they were to the islands, they should have been attacked, but there was nothing. But that didn’t hold. 

PE: “SONAR contact, two hundred meters out! Behind the primary island!” //  **長門** : “Roger! ALL EYES FORWARD! ESCORT FLEET, FORM UP PERIMETER AROUND THE ISLAND’S EDGE! CARRIERS, LAUNCH WAVE TWO!” 

With a unanimous “ROGER!” from the rest, several bomber planes were sent out as the escort fleet took up positions around the edge of the primary island, torpedoes primed and angled for a full salvo with guaranteed critical hits. However, the planes quickly reported back with what they saw… and it was strange.

GZ: “... Flagship Nagato, we have a visual! It’s… It’s quite off. Heavy fires have spread all across the opposite end of the island with several inactive I, Ro, and Ho-classes about the shoreline!” //  **長門** : “What--!? … Right then, ALL SHIPS ADVANCE FORWARD!”

The fleets advanced to the other end of the island and in doing so, quickly found what Graf had described. Fires were spreading across the trees and the rotting scent of beached Abyssal wafted through the air, getting cringes out of many of the younger ships. The damage was not normal; there were no signs of shelling on the enemies, yet they were all dead and seemingly got that way from intense heat and scorching. Nagato kneeled to examine the Ri-class nearby with a gaze that had a hint of fear within them. 

**陸奥** : “Nee-sama, what is it?” //  **長門** : “... I’m not sure… But this Ri-class, and the rest too… they weren’t… killed by shelling or torpedoes… this is fire damage, precise, heavy, and directed…” // “So then… who did this…?” // “... Or what…” // GZ: “FLAGSHIP NAGATO, WE HAVE A SURVIVOR!”

Both fleets rushed over to the survivor, who was further inland and positioned near an outcropping of rock and sand… sand that had been almost entirely scorched away. In the center was a sight that no Kanmusu had seen before now; a single, horribly damaged Senkan Seiki, Battleship Princess, near dead and dying. Her once pristine, milk-white skin had been scorched beyond recognition, mostly either a dull grey or black. Her tattered clothing, or what remained of it, left her indecent. Her rigging had been disconnected and practically vaporized as it seemed to have taken most of the force that once stood before it. Takao and Atago kept the younger ships away while Nagato, Mutsu, Graf, and Saratoga examined her further. Her voice was raspy, her breath ragged and gasping desperately as she tried to stay alive. She couldn’t attack, even if she wanted to. Graf took her into her arms and helped her sit up, but she was far too weak to sit up even with the support, her posture limp and unsuitable for a Hime-class of her caliber. When she tried to speak, she gave a cryptic warning…

**_“A… ay… Awa...y… RUN… AWAY…!”_ **

The moment she said those words, there was a sound, an echoing, deep, sound. It seemed as though it was far away, yet as well it seemed to surround the fleets and the island itself. Nagato’s blood ran cold, her face draining of colour as she froze up. Mutsu immediately noticed, and the rest of the Kanmusu looked off into the sea. The silence that followed was eerie, as if life suddenly vanished from the area. In a jarring display, birds of all kinds suddenly took flight, their calls panicked and desperate for safety. 

What happened next nearly gave Nagato a heart attack. A sudden, massive lump rose in the water, tidal waves of immense proportions being created as the cause began to rapidly close in on the fleets’ position. Nagato fell on her rear, trembling like a baby bunny. Saratoga dropped her Thompson-esque flight deck into the sea as she froze up. Prinz instinctively took a step back, ready to run for her life. Sakawa, while her memories were not as clear, ran to Prinz’ side, gripping her arm tightly. 

The tidal waves hit the shoreline with immense force, knocking several of the Kanmusu off balance. Just before they hit, Shimakaze scooped up Saratoga’s weapon, making sure it wasn’t lost in the aftermath. After the waves hit, there was a moment of silence… that is until the entity revealed itself. If there was music for this scene, it would begin with a heavy, deep bassy tone, followed by two sharp, loud drum beats. The immense figure stood tall, blocking out most of the daylight and cast a great, menacing shadow upon the entirety of the shoreline. It stood upright, something that should be impossible for a beast of its size. The tail could be seen swaying behind the creature as it stood, finding balance in its stance. Once it stood, it took a single step forward, causing a tremor that threatened to once again knock every girl off her feet. Nagato tried to crawl backwards, but was encumbered by her rigging. Graf’s jaw was practically on the ground. Saratoga fell to her knees. Prinz gripped Sakawa as tightly as Sakawa gripped her. The heavy wounded abyssal tried to speak, but the sheer pressure caused by this entity’s presence alone made that impossible. Everyone was frozen, even Kitakami, who grabbed her hand to keep it from trembling...

And then… A mistake was made.

**_“OPEN FIRE!!!”_ **

As no one was able to take command, Mutsu gave the order to attack the beast. The sound of cannon fire filled the air as 41cm cannons, 20.3cm cannons, and 10cm cannons launched countless shells at the black iceberg’s menacing form. Every single shot hit… and yet the creature seemed totally unfazed by it all. In a moment of clarity, Nagato stood up and took control once again.

“NO! NO!!!!!! CEASE FIRE, CEASE FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” // BANG! // “GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!” // “NEE-SAMA!!!!!!!”

Nagato, who had recklessly stepped in front of the cannon fire, had been shot by one of Atago’s shells, thankfully it was only in the rigging, but it caused moderate yet certainly noticeable damage. Mutsu made her way to Nagato’s side, quickly taking her sister into her arms. The fleets halted all shelling, and Graf quickly but carefully lifted the wounded abyssal into her arms. The beast took a second step forward as it gazed down, its glare as menacing as its presence. A low, rumbling growl bellowed out from deep within the creature’s throat… but what followed… was a sound that deafened harsher than any cannon could ever hope to measure up to.

[ **_“HIIYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHNN! OOOOOOOOOOooooohhnnn...”_ ** ](https://youtu.be/ihd_uzrX2Bw?t=28)

Every single Kanmusu put their hands to their ears, the sound accompanied by a shockwave that blew over trees and parted the waters below. At that moment, it was clear what the only option was…

**_“ALL SHIPS, RETREAT! RETREAT IMMEDIATELY, FALL BACK TO PORT!”_ **

Nagato’s order did not fall on deaf ears. Both fleets immediately began fleeing at max speed, panic intense enough to cut out sense of reason. Faster ships left slower ones behind, however a few bombers had started their decoy bombing run to get the monster’s attention. Graf and Saratoga knew what they needed to do to help the others escape, though they were right behind them. The beast got quite a few bombs to the face and shoulders, which only gave it a temper. Growing angry at the bombarding, the beast let out another great roar, but this one was followed by something else…

A bright, blue glow brightened the now darkening skies. Clouds were forming, further accentuating the glow, and growing concern by the ships. Graf and Saratoga watched intently, the rest turned around and going backwards to watch the beast and retaliate if necessary… but what they saw next made their stomachs drop.

The glow traveled up the creature’s back, up to the massive spines that lined the torso. The glow became much more intense as it hit that point, but the new focal point was the maw. Heatwaves were visible on the creature’s jaw line, its chest puffing out for a moment before… A powerful, massive, thick, and fast ray of energy shot forth, eradicating every single plane the carriers had launched within seconds. Once they were all gone, the creature looked to the retreating fleet and gave an angry huff, yet did not bother to give chase. Instead, it ignored them completely, lumbering its way further onto the island. The fleets hurried back to the base, Mutsu making contact with with Ooyodo and the Admiral… But the Vice Admiral…

**_“WHY IN THE HELL WASN’T I TOLD ABOUT THIS!?”_ **

Musashi, current acting Flagship until the two main fleets returned, stood at the doorway of the Vice Admiral’s quarters, listening nervously and worriedly to her ranting…

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK IF IT’S BEYOND MY PAY GRADE, YOU PENCIL PUSHING SUNUVABITCH, YOU PUT MY FLEETS AT RISK BY NOT TELLING ME THIS! … NO, SHUT UP, LET ME TALK TO YOUR SUPERIOR! ……. OH, SO YOU’RE THE SUPERIOR ON THIS MATTER? BULLSHIT, LET ME-- ……  WELL FUCK YOU TOO!”

With the slamming of the phone onto the hook, then the the throwing and near toppling of the desk, Vice Admiral Shirogane let out an ear-splitting  **_“GOD-FUCKIN’-DAMN IT!”_ ** as she vented her rage at the ignorance of her division’s superiors. Musashi looked down and away, nervous to speak up at this point. She knew how Shirogane was when she was enraged. Shirogane sat and slumped in her chair, silence falling over the room for a few minutes before she noticed Musashi standing there.

“... Musashi… I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you approaching…” //  **武蔵** : “It is alright, Vice Admiral… Ahm… I’ve come to give you an update…” // “Right… go ahead.” //  **武蔵** : “The fleets are currently en route back to the base, and only those involved in the operation are aware, as requested. Ooyodo, Akashi, Admiral Ikutsuki, and Rear Admiral Johnson are at the docks, awaiting their arrival. We have… a survivor, heavily wounded, by the sounds of it; an abyssal, Battleship Princess-class.” // “... Damn it… okay, bring her in secretly and quietly. I’ll handle that myself. What of Sakuya’s… ah… Her ‘friend’. Is she aware?” //  **武蔵** : “Yes, it would appear so. I told her to meet you in the medical bay.” // “Very well, anything else?” //  **武蔵** : “Yes, we have reports of flagship damage, but--” // “IS SHE OKAY!? WHAT HAPPENED, CAN SHE MOVE!?” //  **武蔵** : “Yes, yes! Nagato-san is fine, but… Her number two turret has been severely damaged and will require extensive repairs, time frame estimated to be about nine hours. She herself, however, has not been harmed.” // “Oh thank god……”

Shirogane stood up and grabbed a rather thick folder containing many files and handed them to Musashi.

“Take these to Ooyodo. I want them copied into both physical and digital copies, command eyes only, strict need to know basis.” //  **武蔵** : “Yes ma’am.” // “And Musashi… Prep the radiation baths and do it quickly. Get every single ship in their and begin immediate decon protocols.” //  **武蔵** : “E-Eh!? Radiation…!? But why?” // “Just do it. If you really wanna know the details, read the files in your hands. I’m going down to the docks, get this done and do it quietly. I don’t wanna cause a panic.” //  **武蔵** : “... Yes ma’am.”

Shirogane made haste toward the repair docks. As she did so, Musashi watched her before she she looked down at the files handed to her. She opened the folder and gazed at a name highlighted with bright pink marker.

“... Go… Jira…?”

Shirogane reached the docks, finding her way to the portion where the two fleets were resting. Once inside, she dropped into the waters and embraced Nagato tightly.

“Nagato….. Are you okay? Nothing broken?” //  **長門** : “N-No, I’m okay… Just… Very shaken up…” // “Understandable… LISTEN UP EVERYONE, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!”

The rest of the fleets listened intently. 

“First of all, I… need to apologize for sending you all out there with gross misinformation of the situation… As much as… I would like to take today back, I can not. However, we do have an outlet for our outrage. Just before your return, I contacted our superiors and have obtained confirmation that the creature you witnessed out there… was none other than… Gojira.”

The shock mostly came from Graf, Saratoga, and the rest of the Able and Baker Test targets. Sakawa felt more confusion than fear, however she was visibly trembling. Kitakami, who was trying her best not to do the same, spoke up.

**北上** : “Eeeh… Vice Admiral? What’s this Gojira…?” // “... As you all surely saw… Gojira is what is known as a Kaiju. King of Kaiju, even… In nineteen forty-six, the first of many nuclear bomb tests took place in Bikini Atoll. During that time, a previously unknown species of animal had been roused from its home deep within the Pacific ocean. At first, the appearance was unbidden and the true cause for the loss of many ships during those tests. Eight years later, the U.S. started using this newfound atrocity they called Atomic Weapons on this Kaiju and, well, it didn’t take lightly to it. November third, that same year, Gojira appeared in Tokyo and laid waste to seventy percent of the city, including Tokyo Tower… Gojira was invincible. No weapons could so much as scratch his tough hide… Hundreds of thousands died, many more left homeless… A few days later, Gojira was disposed of using an unknown chemical compound aptly named the ‘Oxygen Destroyer’, which essentially stripped the flesh and life from its bones… However, just two years later, he reappeared and caused more havoc for the people of Japan, however this time he was simply acting upon instinct, fighting with a natural enemy from a time that matched his. The JSDF managed to lure him away from the mainland, where he reappeared on an unnamed island some way away from Tokyo, where he was put to sleep by being locked in an avalanche set off by careful planning of the JSDF. Since then, he has not been seen nor heard from for nearly sixty years… until today.” //  **愛宕** : “Ah, Reika… What about the Decontamination? Why is that necessary?”

The other girls didn’t notice at first, but the baths had been prepped for radiation treatment, as they were forced to start with special showers. Shirogane sighed…

“Surely you all witnessed the display of energy emission in response to Saratoga and Graf Zeppelin’s plane bombardment, yes?”

Nods from everyone.

“Gojira possesses a powerful and unique ability: Absolute nuclear absorption. Put simply, any source of radiation, nuclear or otherwise, can be absorbed by Gojira simply being nearby, fueling not only his body, but his strength too. The excess radiation he absorbs can be stored and launched in an intense atomic breath attack, capable of vaporizing just about anything it makes contact with. The Abyssal you all rescued was very lucky. Judging by Graf’s debriefing, she was guarded by her respective rigging and perhaps the other abyssals in her fleet, but even so, she is dying from intense burns covering ninety-nine percent of her body, all ranging from first to third degree burns. The fact that she has survived for this long is incredible to even me. She is currently being held and treated in secret in the medical bay.”

In a moment of anger, Saratoga, who stood up and shouted, spoke what everyone was thinking.

“THEN WHY THE HELL WEREN’T WE TOLD!? This monster… I’ve had nightmares for the past week about it! I remember that thing from the time I sunk! WHY KEEP IT FROM US IF YOU KNEW!?”

Nagato seemed shocked to hear that Saratoga was having the same nightmare, and if she was too, so were the rest from the tests. Sakawa was clinging tightly to Prinz, Prinz side-glancing Shirogane. 

“... Because I didn’t know. No one here did. The creature’s existence has been kept a secret for sixty years and was only known to a select few. The organization, Monarch, has been contacted and will be seeing some backlash from us for this outrage, I promise you that.”

Saratoga sank in her bath, groaning into her hands. 

“For right now, I want all of you to finish your repair baths and get some rest… I know it’ll be hard after what we witnessed here, but we all need to unwind. Once you all are finished here, head to your quarters. I have… a plan to protect us, should Gojira decide to attack us. I have a feeling he won’t, but in case he does, we’ll be safe. I promise.”

With that, Shirogane stood and left the room, wrapping a towel around her bottom half since her legs were all wet now. Nagato sank into Mutsu’s arms, still trembling and needing comfort.

  
  



End file.
